Princess of Ice
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: I'm a huge fan of the Kuroro pairing in X-Men the movie, so I thought I'd apply it to X-Men Evolution. Kurt and Ororo find themselves discovering a new facet of their relationship after a surprising situation occurs.
1. Part 1

Princess of Ice  
  
Amanda and Kurt aren't together, Kurt is 17, and I picked him a new birthday. I'm twisting the timeline and I don't care. Sod off you evil AU haters!!! Meh. ________________ signifies change of perspective, maybe Ororo, maybe Kurt, maybe both. Maybe even someone else.  
  
Ororo sighed, leaning back onto the couch and closing her eyes. She would never admit it, but it had been hard for her since Evan left to join the Morlocs. It felt like a betrayal and yet, shouldn't he be allowed to choose his own path? Who was she to deny him what he felt to be right? Again she sighed. It was so hard sometimes, to be the adult in an institute of teenagers. They were so mature in some regards, but so very inexperienced in others. Half of them were as good an X-Man as she, but they still had problems remembering to do their homework. Of course, that didn't mean that they didn't want to be treated like adults. What else could she do but try to strike an acceptable balance and carry on?   
  
"Storm, Storm, you have to come with me," Kitty Pryde said, only her head visible through the rear wall of the room. "Rogue's locked herself in our room, she refuses to come out or talk to us and I think she's crying." Kitty looked almost ready to cry herself.  
  
Ororo got to her feet quickly. "I'll be there in a moment," she said. "Kindly tell the other girls to vacate the premises so I may speak to her alone." "I do not want anyone listening at the door."  
  
"Yes, Miss Munroe," Kitty replied, looking relieved that someone else was taking charge. She scampered off to do the bidding of the adult. Ororo went to the sill and gracefully took off for the window on the second floor; Rogue's window.  
  
Ororo alighted on the sill and deftly opened the lock. She stepped inside and took in the scene. Rogue was indeed crying. Tears ran down her cheeks in rivulets as she threw her entire wardrobe out onto the floor. She held up a long sleeved sweater for almost a minute and then began to savagely rip it to shreds. As she turned to throw it to the floor she caught sight of Storm's surprised look. Rogue did not often have these kinds of outbursts.  
  
"Rogue, what are you doing?" Storm asked calmly, concealing her disquiet.  
  
Rogue continued to sob, wiping at her eyes and not looking up at the weather goddess. "I want to be left alone right now, I have some things to do."   
  
"Do these things include mutilating the rest of your clothing?" Ororo asked, raising a cool eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Rogue replied. She turned her attention to a pair of long pants, tearing them into pieces and then throwing them back on the ground.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Storm asked, her placid expression remained unchanged as Rogue threw either her or the pile of clothes behind her a mutinous look.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about, I've just decided that my clothing doesn't show nearly enough skin," she replied.  
  
Comprehension lit in Ororo's eyes. Of course, Rogue was upset by her powers. Most likely she had developed some kind of romantic aspirations on some young boy and he had either spurned her advances because of her mutation or he had reciprocated and she was unable to do anything about it. This was obviously a rebellion straight out of the textbook. Unfortunately the textbook approach pretty much didn't apply to someone in Rogue's unique situation.   
  
"So you've decided that you would like to endanger the people around you because one romantic liaison did not work out for you?"   
  
Rogue gave her a look of surprise that turned quickly to anger. "It was more than a liaison," she said, her voice rising. "I love him, and I can never express that, I can never touch him." "You don't know how that feels, none of you understand." "It's just, 'Oh, I'm really sorry about the fact that you will never be able to share in normal human interaction, maybe a round of shopping will make up for it?'; I don't think so," her voice range with bitter sarcasm. "I'm tired of looking around and seeing only things that I can't ever have."   
  
"Rogue, you don't know that, maybe someday we will learn how to control your mutation," Ororo replied. Her voice was even and soothing.  
  
"Yeah right, if it hasn't been found by now it's not going to be found." Rogue glared at her, "I'm not accommodating them anymore." "I'm wearing shorts, and t-shirts, and mini-skirts without nylons." "My next bathing suit is going to be a bikini." "I'm tired of being careful of their safety when they are so oblivious to my feelings."  
  
"Rogue, I understand how you must feel, but-," her calming reply was cut off.  
  
"Stop talking to me like that, like I'm some child or a crazy person who doesn't understand anything!" "You're patronizing me and I'm sick of it." Rogue's voice rose. "It's not like you could ever possibly understand how lonely I am, you don't care anyway." "You don't care about anything." "You're like ice, you don't even have a heart." "That's probably why Evan left in the first place!"  
  
Ororo sat there, too stunned by the barrage of personal assaults to even protest when Rogue stormed to the door, walked out, and slammed it shut. She felt a strange tickling sensation on her face, and almost woodenly placed a hand to her cheek only to have it come away wet with tears. She hadn't cried in over a decade. She walked over to the window without thinking and flew to the garage. She did not acknowledge the friendly nods that were given to her by a few returning students. She reached for the keys to the jeep before realizing that some of the boys had taken it to go out on the town that night. She grabbed the SUV's keys instead and climbed in. Ten seconds later she was on her way to New York.  
  
____________  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'm going to buy it for Kitty's birthday," Kurt told his friends as they stood outside the jewelry store.   
  
Scott shook his head. "Kurt we need to get back, if we don't start now we'll be late." "You can get it next time."  
  
"It might be gone by then, I have to get it now," he replied. "It's too perfect to risk," he replied. He gazed down at the little silver charm attached to the chain in the window. It was a perfect recreation of a cat, the word 'Katzchen' was scrawled across the kitten's collar.   
  
"Look at the size of that line, and it's nearly nine thirty now," Scott replied. "You'll never make it."  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll teleport back," Kurt replied. He headed into the shop only to be halted by Scott's worried tone.  
  
"Kurt, you know you aren't supposed to do that," Scott replied. "None of us are supposed to be separated during a trip."  
  
"No one will ever know, and I'll be back before you are." He gave his uptight friend an easy grin. "Do not worry so much."  
  
  
  
Scott looked as though he were about to protest, but under the combined peer pressure of the group he capitulated. "Fine, but if you aren't there when we get back."  
  
"I'll leave a note in your room telling you that I've arrived, ok?" Kurt said, anxious to be off.  
  
"Ok, hurry up."  
  
"I will do my very best," Kurt replied with another infectious smile. He hurried into the store to make his purchase. "This is going to be the best present ever," he thought happily. He couldn't wait for next week.  
  
____________  
  
Ororo was drunk. Her vision was hazy, her head was fogged up, and she could barely walk straight. Her forehead rested on the table next to nine empty glasses. She'd started with a few beers, moved up to screwdrivers, and then had three straight vodka martinis. She'd always processed liquor extremely well, but she knew exactly how to overwhelm her own system.   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closing," the barkeeper replied. Ororo pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at him. Her eyes were unfocused but she nodded and stood shakily. "Can I call you a cab?" She shook her head, for some reason it was very important that she get to the mansion under her own power.  
  
Ororo picked up her purse and walked to the door, pleased to see that she was walking in a relatively straight line. She never noticed the two men in who followed her out the door at a discreet distance and she certainly didn't realize that the straight line she was going in was headed directly into a dark alley.  
  
____________  
  
Kurt hummed happily as he walked down the street, searching for a safe place to begin his teleporting from. He had secured Kitty's present, but it had taken longer than he'd thought. It was now nearing ten thirty and he had to hurry if he wanted to beat Scott. It only took an hour and fifteen minutes to drive back to the mansion from the city.  
  
He was about to duck into an alley and disappear when he saw a woman walk unsteadily out of a nearby bar. She was holding onto the wall of the building and was apparently heading towards another dank alleyway. He wouldn't have thought anything else of it if the moon hadn't come out from behind the clouds just as he was peering curiously in her direction. The white hair and dark skin were unmistakable. Storm.  
  
Kurt was about to call out to the weather goddess when he was two more dark forms slink out of the same bar. They were clearly trying not to be seen, but this only made them more obvious. Or rather, it would have made them obvious, if there had been anyone else around to see them. Kurt teleported to the top of one of the buildings neighboring the alley and switched off his hologram. A few moments later Ororo literally stumbled into sight. The men closed in.  
  
"Hey baby," one of them said in a tone of voice that made Kurt's skin crawl. "How about giving us a good time?" The man laughed coarsely, allowing Kurt to get a fix on his location.   
  
"Go away, leave me alone," Storm told them, her eyes were uncomprehending as they half fogged then faded back to blue. Lightning flashed in the previously cloudless sky. She backed up against the wall and clutched her head.   
  
"Now, now, that's no way to be, girlie," the other one said. He grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the wall.   
  
Rage erupted inside of Kurt, all thoughts fled and his half-formed plans to take the men down quickly and quietly evaporated. No one, absolutely no one, touched Storm like that. He didn't teleport, instead he jumped, felling one of the men and immediately kicking the other. He never thought, the moves just came to him as naturally as breathing. Never had he felt that kind of icy wrath before. It was incredibly liberating.  
  
When the two men lay unmoving on the ground Kurt turned back to his fallen teammate. "Storm, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
Storm had fallen into a crouch, her head resting against the alley wall. She refused to look up. "No," she said in a small voice. The tone of voice worried Kurt more than her glazed look had. Never before had he seen the weather witch look so vulnerable and out of control. He didn't even consider the risks, he simply enfolded Ororo in his arms and began teleporting them to the mansion.  
  
Kurt appeared in Ororo's suite a few minutes later. Luckily they landed in her bathroom because as soon as she half-fell out of his arms she opened up the lid of the toilet and became violently ill. Kurt felt his inner reserves taxed and knew that he would not be able to teleport any real distance after carrying two for so many miles. He held Ororo's hair back as she continued to retch and he helped her find her toothbrush when she had finished. While she brushed her teeth and washed out her mouth, he walked to Scott's room and scribbled a note for him. He then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee for Storm. Nothing was ever easy. 


	2. Part 2

I once again forgot a disclaimer. I don't own anything, but I'm willing to pretend. For those of you who like Kuroro, I have another one up called Introspection. I'll be updating both dutifully, check it out for Kurt/Ororo and Logan/Marie goodness.   
  
____________   
  
Ororo spat again into the sink and wiped her mouth. After washing her mouth out several times she had finally stopped tasting bile. Things were starting to be a bit more clear now, she could see better, but her mind was wrapped in gauze. She wanted Kurt to come back; he would help her. She sat down on the toilet and stared at the floor, grateful that her stomach had stopped roiling. She didn't know how long she was there before Kurt reentered.  
  
"Storm, I'm making some coffee for you," he told her. "When it is done it should help sober you up."  
  
She ignored his words, instead looking up at his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. She looked down again, the words galling her even as she spoke them. There was a long pause.  
  
"Why did you go to that place, Ororo?" Kurt asked softly. For a moment he thought it odd that he didn't feel uncomfortable using her first name. He dismissed the thoughts as irrelevant.  
  
Ororo did not look back up. "I just wanted to stop feeling for a little while." Tears of shame ran down from her blue eyes. Kurt looked surprised, he knelt down in front of her. He wiped the tears from her face and gave her an understanding smile. She collapsed under the warmth of that smile and her tears began again. She would not sob, even under the influence of alcohol it would have been too embarrassing, but she allowed the tears to spill silently down her face. "I'm just so lonely sometimes," she whispered.  
  
He pulled her close to him and gently hugged her. "The next time you are lonely I will be here," he promised. He leaned back and gently kissed her forehead.   
  
She gave him a watery smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "How did you get so good at this?" "I actually feel better." She finally looked really looked at him, and found herself thinking strange thoughts. "When did Kurt get so grown up, he can't be more than 17." She was having a lot of trouble focusing on one thing for any length of time. "Did I miss that?" "We were never that close but I couldn't have missed that much..."  
  
She sounded so surprised that Kurt actually chuckled. "I know a thing or two about loneliness," he replied softly. He said it without any bitterness, simply accepting his fate.   
  
She moved close to him again, her weakened inhibitions proof enough that she was not quite as aware as she pretended to be. "The next time *you* are lonely, I will be here too," she said solemnly. Then she leaned forward herself and kissed his nose. She actually gave an undignified giggle at his expression of near shock, her sorrow turning to joviality due to the magic of alcohol.   
  
Kurt blushed and stood, pulling Storm up with him. "Come, I will put you to bed," he said.  
  
Ororo shook her head. "I have to take a shower." With a complete lack of regard for his sensibilities she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. Kurt choked, his face flaming. She was reaching for the buttons on the front of her pants when Kurt's hands caught hers.   
  
"Ororo," he said, trying desperately to keep his eyes focused on her face, "can't a shower wait until tomorrow?" Kurt swallowed; sometimes it was hard to remember how incredibly beautiful Ororo Munroe was. She always acted so formal and aloof. But as she stood before him, her generous attributes and pleasing shape painfully obvious to him, he found it very difficult to think of her as anything but an attractive woman.  
  
"I can't sleep unless I shower," she replied stubbornly, beginning to shed her lower apparel. Kurt was torn. He couldn't very well stay in here with her, no matter how little she seemed to care, but if he left her in the shower by herself in her present condition she might possibly drown.   
  
Kurt compromised; closing his eyes tightly he waited until she entered the shower and then pulled the curtain shut around her. He would be there in case she fell, but he wouldn't be breaking too many laws of propriety. He refused to acknowledge the wandering thought that she would probably look great with her hair plastered to her head and dripping water. When the shower finally stopped with no mishaps he stood to leave.  
  
"Kurt, pass me my towel," Ororo said, stepping out of the shower onto the mat. Kurt turned bright purple and closed his eyes again. He reached blindly for the towel and thrust it at her. After a few moments she informed him that he could open his eyes. Her voice was much more collected, but not quite as controlled as was her usual.  
  
Kurt cracked his eyes open to see her wrapped in the towel. His mouth went dry. She walked towards him, her steps graceful, her stride even. "Ororo?" he said nervously. Her eyes dilated and then clouded over as she pressed her body against the length of his. When her lips finally met his he was almost dizzy with the intensity of it all. It was as if her entire being were focused on him and she fairly trembled with suppressed her power. She tasted fabulous; he never wanted her to stop. When it finally ended his knees were weak and it was with a profound sense of loss that his thoughts and doubts came rushing back.  
  
"Ororo," he whispered as she feathered kisses over his lips, jaw, neck, and ears that he couldn't help but respond to. Thunder sounded clearly outside the institute. They shouldn't be doing this, she was inebriated, impressionable, if he allowed it to continue he'd be betraying her trust. He couldn't take advantage of her like that, no matter how tempting it was. He groaned and moved his hands from her hips to place them on her shoulders. "Ororo, we should stop," he gasped out, his voice nothing above a murmur. It was almost painful when she pulled away from him.  
  
She gazed into his face, her expression a bit disorientated, "I thought you wanted to-," she stopped speaking, the clouding disappearing from her gaze almost instantly. Her expressions flashed with confusion and then discomfiture, followed by pain and complete mortification. Finally a semblance of her familiar icy mask slipped into place. "I apologize for putting you in that position, Kurt, it was wrong of me." "I'm your mentor; I should have more control."  
  
"Ororo it's not because-," he was cut off abruptly.  
  
"I understand Kurt," Ororo replied. There was pain and shame in her eyes. She was about to turn away when Kurt grabbed her arms and pulled her back against him.  
  
He saw her features change from hurt to surprised just before he kissed her. He didn't want her when she was so emotionally weakened, but he knew that if he left her it would only create an unimpeachable rift of misunderstanding. She would feel rejected and embarrassed and he would be too gentlemanly to bring it up tomorrow without her permission. It had to be now.  
  
She was melting against him, he could feel it. Her hands were limply clutching at his clothing as she whimpered against his mouth. His hand was buried in her wet hair, the other resting lightly on her hip. Ororo's eyes alternated between clarity and opaque white fire as she pulled him closer. She was still beaded with water from her shower but he didn't care that he was getting wet; he was so far gone he didn't think he'd notice a bomb going off. Kurt's tail whipped in uncontrollable, lazy patterns as Ororo began to divest him of this clothing. He yanked her towel off almost violently and she was just as fierce when she pulled him down to the floor. It was the most beautiful love she had ever felt as she made Kurt hers and fell asleep with her lover's yellow eyes caressing her into the comforting darkness.  
  
____________  
  
Ororo awoke gently from her dreams into a half lethargic doze. She was aware of herself, but of nothing but her most basic surroundings. She was warm, comfortable, and safe, it was enough that she knew that. Her mind, however, was not lazy and contented. It rushed quickly from memory to memory, trying to tell her something. She concentrated, attempting to remember what was so important that she know. Suddenly the memories chronologically surfaced and she held still as they washed over her.  
  
She recalled going to the bar after the one-sided fight with Rogue. She had gotten terribly drunk, and then everything was hazy. There was an alley, and then there was Kurt. "Kurt!" her mind seemed to surround the name with images. Kurt smiling at her, Kurt kissing her forcefully, Kurt touching her everywhere. The beautiful German phrases that he had whispered in love curled around her and she was tempted to simply stay where she was with those memories wrapped around her forever. Unfortunately awareness was creeping steadily up on her in the form of the uncomfortably bright sunlight and a smaller hangover than she deserved.   
  
Ororo reluctantly opened her bright blue eyes to meet a pair of determined yellow ones. She opened her mouth but was prevented from speaking by Kurt's swift kiss. He pulled back and gave her a soft smile. "I know what I want, but I don't think you do." "When you've decided, you'll know where to find me." And then he was gone, his tell-tale smoke vanishing as quickly as his body.  
  
Her thought processes in overdrive, Ororo showered again and then dressed. Adding a pair of dark sunglasses to her usual ensemble, she made her way to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast away from the other students. She didn't feel up to facing Kurt or any questions about her whereabouts yesterday. He was right anyway, she needed to think. Ororo winced and placed a hand to her temple; she also needed an aspirin.  
  
"Storm?" a tiny ashamed voice asked from behind her.  
  
Ororo stifled a small smile at the girls' utterly contrite tone. Their argument seemed forever ago. "Yes, Rogue?"  
  
"Um," she looked down at her feet, pushing her hair behind her ear, "I'm real sorry about what I said yesterday." "I wasn't mad at you and I didn't mean it." He voice twanged slightly. "I hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Ororo gave her a serene smile. "I forgive you, I understand how frustrating it can be when your talking to us oblivious adults," she said dryly, watching her young friend blush.  
  
"I didn't mean that, either." Rogue said, looking suitably embarrassed and apologetic. Ororo decided to let her off easy.   
  
"I know you didn't," she told her. "How about we just forget it?" she asked. "I was insensitive, you overreacted, it'll be our little secret."  
  
Rogue grinned. "Thanks, Storm." "I'll see you at the Danger Room practice tonight?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
"All right, bye then," Rogue waved and headed out the other door. Ororo grabbed the bottle of aspirin and turned to the window; she made a hasty exit.   
  
____________ 


	3. Part 3

Kurt laughed dutifully at Kitty's joke as they turned the corner, then allowed himself to fall slightly behind the others. The group had tired of the board games they'd been playing, at Scott's suggestion, and were now moving on to a movie. Naturally there were differences of opinion on what kind of movie to watch. Truthfully Kurt had no preference, it wasn't like he'd be paying attention anyway. So far, no one had noticed his distraction; of course if they did they'd never guess to whom his negligence was due. It was at that moment that Logan passed them in the hall.   
  
Wolverine sniffed, then inhaled sharply and turned back to stare in puzzlement at the group of passing students. For a second he was certain he had smelled 'Ro. A suspicious man by nature, Logan was unable to simply shrug this off and let it go. He filed it away in his memory and proceeded to the Danger Room.   
  
It was just before dinner and Kurt was watching TV. After about thirty minutes he realized he'd been staring unblinkingly at a the screen and still had no idea what was going on in the movie. He stood up and stretched to work our the kinks of sitting so long without moving. He turned off the television and was about to leave when Logan stepped up behind him.  
  
"Mornin' Kurt," he said, his voice carrying no inflection whatsoever.  
  
Kurt stiffened then relaxed, turning with a wry grin. "Gutt abend," Herr Logan. Before the older man said another word Kurt knew that he knew. He was also certain that Logan wouldn't tell anyone; it wasn't his way.  
  
"There's a strange scent that's been following you around all day, bub," the man said, his eyes completely flat. The perfect non expression.  
  
Kurt nodded solemnly. "I'm trying out a new cologne." Kurt's expression dared the man to challenge him.  
  
"You should be careful getting in enclosed places with that fragrance," Logan told him casually, as if they weren't having a bizarre coded conversation. "Those fumes can really choke you."  
  
Kurt smiled. "I've heard there are certain dangers to be aware of when they build up," he replied.  
  
"Explosions are not unheard of," Logan remarked.  
  
"I'll be careful," Kurt told him. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You aren't going to tell me that this particular scent is a bit mature for me, are you?"  
  
"Bub, it's no business of mine what you wanna wear," Logan replied. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Logan?" Kurt called out. The man paused, slightly turning. "Thank you for your advice."  
  
"No problem," he said. And then he left for dinner.  
  
____________  
  
Ororo lay on the top of the mansion, watching the stars wink into sight one by one. She had been up here all day, just thinking. After hours of contemplation, and a few short naps, she had come up with three undeniable points on which to decide her case.  
  
One, she really liked Kurt. He was kind, he was intelligent, and he was very, very attractive. She didn't understand how she had overlooked him for so long. They had that much in common at least, both of them were used to being in the background. No matter how he joked and laughed, no one was close to him, no one looked closer. She felt like he understood her, and she hadn't felt that in a long time; like he was the one she had been waiting for. Of course, the fact that he was an incredible lover also figured in. She indulged in a moment of awe for what he could do with that tail of his. She found it easy for her to imagine falling in love with Kurt Wagner.  
  
Point number two, Kurt was seventeen. Granted, everyone said age didn't matter, but she didn't think the Professor would see things that way if his twenty-six year old employee started a relationship with his seventeen year old ward. The illegality, not to mention the impropriety, of the situation would be impeachable. And even if everyone *here* approved, and no one called the cops on them, nine years was an awful lot. They lived in a different era, for the goddess' sakes. Despite their attraction and complimenting tempers, there would be some age barriers that would interfere.  
  
Point number three, the effect it would have on the inter-team relationship. What if they started something together, and it didn't work out? Would the team's unity suffer? Could their romantic involvement compromise the team's stability or ability to work together? Of course if they tried and it did work, if it made the team closer, what then? Would their feelings for each other get in the way of their duty to the X-Men. Would they be able to put the welfare of the team above the welfare of each other?   
  
So now she only had to decide. Was the opportunity of a new love worth potential heartache, probable misunderstanding, and possible chaos in the ranks? She closed her eyes and saw Kurt lying almost atop her, his beautiful yellow eyes were filled with understanding and desire. All for her. She couldn't pass up this chance, because it might never come again. She wanted him, and she would have him. She worked hard for this dream of a better place for mutants and she would be damned if she would let a chance for personal happiness slip by merely because she was too afraid of possible consequences.  
  
Ororo stood up, "Only one thing left to do," she thought with a beatific smile. "Find Kurt."   
  
This proved easier said than done. Ororo had meandered through the halls in search of Kurt for over twenty minutes. Granted, the place was huge, but not *that* huge. Finally she stooped to doing the unthinkable, she carefully approached Kitty's chattering group of friends.   
  
"And then she told him that if he kept bothering her he'd walk away singing a different tune, literally," Kitty said with a laugh. "You guys should have seen his face!"  
  
"Excuse me, Kitty?" Ororo asked with careful neutrality.   
  
"Yes, Miss Munroe?" she asked with a bright smile.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where Kurt is?" she asked.  
  
"Um, like, sorry, I don't know where he is." She frowned, "I told him to go watch TV or something because we were going to, like, talk about his birthday presents and he, like, left."  
  
"Thank you, Kitty," Ororo said, beginning to turn away. Suddenly she stopped and pivoted back. "Kitty, did you say his birthday?" she asked, trying not to sound extremely interested in the answer.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt's birthday is two days before mine, and mine's, like, only five days away." "I asked him if he wanted to share a party with me, but he said that he was keeping his low-key so he didn't steal my glory." She smiled, "Isn't that nice of him?" "Of course I'm going to get him a present anyway 'cause he's such a sweetheart," she told the older woman.  
  
Ororo smiled and politely extricated herself from the teens. "I guess I'll have to think of something to give him as well," she thought with a grin. Definitely time to reformat her plan of attack.  
  
____________ 


	4. Part 4

Kurt awoke on his birthday in one of his worse moods. It had been three days and Ororo still hadn't spoken to him. He would understand if she didn't want anything by way of a relationship, but couldn't she at least *tell* him that? Instead he had spent the last few days trying to pay attention to his teachers and peers while wondering what she meant by all those intense glances she kept sending his way. He had certainly caught himself staring at her once or twice, but if she wasn't interested, why was she looking at him? He shook his head and began dressing. It would be nice if he could at least stop thinking about her.   
  
Kurt decided to walk down to the breakfast table, thankful that he had no school today. Those teacher conference days had fallen on the perfect date and he intended to put his free time to use by feeling sorry for himself. He sighed, looked around, and then sighed again when there was no one to notice his morose expression. He trudged on, completely oblivious to his surroundings, which was probably why he was so surprised when he was pulled into the empty room that he was passing.  
  
Kurt gaped as he was slammed up against the now closed door and the distinct sound of a lock clicking was heard. "Morning, Kurt," a breathy voice said in his ear. He shivered at the promise in her tone.  
  
"Ororo?" he asked, almost as unbelieving of this facet of his mentor as he had been when he'd discovered her vulnerable side. She gave him a seductive smile.  
  
"Happy Birthday," she purred just before her lips locked onto his. He didn't even bother to conceal his reaction as he pressed her close to him. He picked her up easily and carried her swiftly to a nearby table; he boosted her up and stood between her legs, kissing her with an intensity that she eagerly returned. Eventually she pulled back and they took a moment to recover. He didn't know how long they stood there, but he was certain he hadn't caught a full breath the entire time.   
  
Ororo smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with mischief and desire. "I can't stay long," she grinned at his unhappy expression, "but I wanted to tell you my decision." Another kiss descended on him and he happily allowed it. "I have an appointment in the danger room," she told him when they reluctantly separated. She hopped down and headed for the door.  
  
"Ororo!" Kurt called, waiting until she had turned away from the door. "When did you make your decision?" he asked curiously, her intense gazes during dinner came to him suddenly.  
  
"Three days ago," Ororo admitted, then continued at his questioning expression. "I was going to tell you that day, but then I found out that you turned eighteen today." Kurt's expression was still uncomprehending. Ororo abruptly reminded herself that Kurt had grown up in Germany. "There's a law that prohibits relationships between adults and teenagers under the age of 18," Ororo told him.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened. "I broke a law?" he asked, looking amazed.   
  
Ororo grinned. "Don't worry, just a state one," she told him laughingly. (It's not like you tried to kill the President or anything. *wink*)  
  
"Mein Gott!" Kurt said. Ororo laughed and kissed him again, deeply but quickly. Suddenly he didn't mind so much.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while," she said, fondly placing her hand on his cheek before disappearing out the door like an errant wind. When Kurt left the room a few minutes later he was reeling from more than just the intensity of her kisses.  
  
____________  
  
"Kurt, what's wrong, you only ate, like, half of your usual ton of food," Ororo heard as she entered the room where the rest of the X-Men were eating.  
  
"I am sorry, Kitty, I thought I'd save some food for the rest of you today," Kurt replied. His smile was brilliant and, she guessed, not at all inspired by the quip. Ororo walked across the room and took a seat directly opposite from him. She gave him a secret smile, managing not to blush under his gaze.   
  
"So, what are you all going to do on your free days?" she asked him.  
  
"I was actually planning to stay around here," he told her with a straight face. "I have a project to do for History."  
  
"Oh Kurt, you aren't actually going to work on that during the off days!" Kitty exclaimed, looking horrified. Ororo couldn't help but smile. "We have like three weeks to finish it!"  
  
"Ja, but I want to get a head start," Kurt replied. "I'm trying to break out of my cycle of procrastination."  
  
"Very noble of you," Scott said approvingly. He was already hard at work on his college courses and was even taking a few by correspondence.  
  
"Quiet, Scott," Kitty told him with a mock-shudder. "I'm trying to stop him from getting into an unhealthy routine."  
  
"And getting your homework done in a timely manner is unhealthy?" Ororo asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Of course!" Kitty cried as if it were an obvious point. "It's a well known fact that studious people have dull sex lives."  
  
Kurt choked and Ororo grinned at him as he sputtered. "I guess Kurt will have to tell us if that's true or not," Ororo told Kitty, leaning forward with avid interest.  
  
"I plead the fifth amendment," Kurt said with great dignity. Ororo looked over at Kitty and saw the same humor mirrored in her eyes. As one, to Kurt's dismay, they burst out in fit of giggles. Ororo briefly wondered how long it had been since she had giggled. She turned her attention to Kurt, her laughter now under control. "Well," he said, standing, "I have some homework to do," he told them. He was about to leave when Jean sauntered into the room holding something behind her back.  
  
"Kurt!" she called, causing the blue mutant to turn back. "Something just came for you," she replied. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and humor.  
  
"What kind of something?" Kurt asked warily. Practical jokes were not out of the ordinary around here, though he didn't often know Jean to participate in them.  
  
"Something like this," she replied, pulling a red rose with a note attached to it from behind her back.  
  
Kurt took it from her gently, confusion on her features. "I wonder who this could be from," he thought aloud as he opened the small envelope. He completely missed Ororo's small smile.  
  
Dear Kurt,  
  
Same time, same place. See you then.  
  
~Your Secret Admirer  
  
Kurt blushed suddenly, his eyes flicking suddenly to Ororo and taking in her significant expression. He nodded almost imperceptibly in her direction. It was times like this that he really wished his mutation was time travel. It seemed like it would be forever until ten o'clock rolled around.  
  
  
  
____________  
  
Ororo sat in the greenhouse, calmly tending to her plants. Finally she gave up, knowing her heart wasn't really in it. She glanced at the clock; it was only 6:20, much too early. Despite her best efforts time would not speed up at her silent mental command. This annoyed her greatly. Ororo sighed, realizing she was being just a tad unreasonable. Again her eyes flickered to the clock. 6:22. She threw down her trowel and went to shower.   
  
Ororo emerged from the bathroom an hour later. She had managed to kill quite a bit of time by taking a long bubble bath, still she had three more hours to wait. The room was already prepared, the candles were waiting to be lit, their food was pre-ordered, and the music was chosen and prepped. She had even harvested some petals from various scented flowers and sprinkled the bed with them. There was simply nothing else to do. Except, maybe visit Kurt and see what he was up to. Ororo was dressed and groomed in record time. She hoped Kurt was in his room this time.  
  
Ororo gently opened Kurt's door and peeked inside. His even breathing told her everything she needed to know. She noticed that his alarm had been set to go off a little before ten. She grinned, he'd set his clock for their date. She mentally told herself not to be such a child. She just couldn't seem to help it, Kurt brought out the teenager in her. She blamed it on the hormones. "Yes that's it, hormones!" she coached herself. She quietly approached his bed and climbed up next to him. She didn't know if she wanted to wake him up or just watch him sleep.   
  
He looked almost angelic when he slept, his longish blue hair falling across his face. She couldn't resist reaching forwards and brushing it gently out of his eyes, completely captivated by the face of the man she loved. "Goddess, when did this happen?" She smiled reflectively, "A few days ago he was any other young man, albeit the blue skin and spaded tail, and now I'm in love with him." Again she caressed his face. "It's been a long time since I was last in love." This time when she traced his jaw line his eyelids fluttered slightly. Ororo lightly brushed her thumb over his lips, the breeze in the room suddenly picked up a bit as she felt his lips part slightly at her touch.  
  
"Ororo?" Kurt asked in a soft, sleep-fogged voice. She noted that his accent was more pronounced when he was sleepy. Kurt's eyes cracked open, shining yellow suns against the twilight of his face. The sun was setting outside the window and none of Kurt's lamps were on. Storm continued her soothing strokes across his forehead while the darkness gathered. Kurt's tail whipped up from where it had been at rest and pulled Ororo quickly down to him. She gave him an amused look from her new position, half-reclining on top of him.  
  
"Did you have pleasant dreams?" she asked in a near whisper. It seemed almost sacrilegious to shatter the private atmosphere with a tone any louder.  
  
"No dreams as pleasant as the one I woke up to," he murmured to her.  
  
Ororo laughed softly, amazed that he could be so charming even when half asleep. She bent down and placed a slow, languid kiss on his lips; then she laid her head on his shoulder, allowing her body to go limp. After a few moments she felt Kurt's arm steal around her waist and press her body closer to his. "This is nice."  
  
"Mmm," Kurt agreed, "you should wake me up more often."  
  
"I'll remember that on Monday," Ororo said dryly.  
  
"Ach, you cannot hold anything I say now against me later," Kurt replied, his playful voice betraying his mood, "I was just awoken from a deep sleep by a beautiful, overly-seductive weather witch and I'm not certain if I know *what* I'm saying."  
  
Ororo grinned, though he couldn't possibly see. "Oh that old excuse?" she asked, her tone also amused.  
  
"Well, it hasn't failed me yet," he replied. "I can see that clock from here, so I know I haven't yet overslept," Kurt replied, his question was posed as a statement.  
  
"I missed you," Storm said softly, all joking aside. Kurt sensed her changing mood and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He then loosened his grip on her and scooted down so that they were face to face.  
  
"You are always welcome here, Ororo," Kurt told her, not dropping her eyes. Storm marked his new confidence and familiarity with her and felt the solemn mood begin to drop away.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, then she dipped down to steal a kiss.  
  
____________  
  
The first kiss ignited a torrent of feelings for Kurt. Foremost was desire, passion, and a deep need to share those with the woman next to him, but there were other feelings which he hid adeptly. Kurt had fallen in love once in his young career, and he remembered how it had ended. When he had revealed his more serious feelings, his erstwhile girlfriend had fled. He didn't plan to make the same mistake with Ororo, he would wait and see how she felt. "Mein Gott, I hope she loves me," Kurt prayed silently as the heat between them grew, fueled by stroking hands and seeking tongues. "May she love me as I love her."  
  
Kurt continued to kiss her, deeply and with a promise of what was to come. He didn't plan to finish this here though, he was well aware that she had something planned for tonight. He could probably pull her over the edge with him here, but he would wait. He wasn't some hormonal teenager.... "Ok, I am, but I can control it for a few hours."  
  
"Ororo," he muttered against the softness of her neck, "if you tire me out now, I may not perform to the best of my ability later." He pulled back to shoot her a wicked grin. Ororo pouted and his resolve weakened. "A pouting ex-goddess is an incredible turn on," Kurt decided. He stole a powerful kiss and then pulled back. His tail firmly around her waist, he hauled her up to her knees and pressed her flush against him.  
  
"I have to wait another whole hour," Ororo said, her mouth quirked into a petulant expression. It was like a catholic schoolgirl, a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader, and a playboy bunny all rolled into one. She had no idea what she was doing to him with that look. He glanced down at their bodies, pressed as tightly together as was physically possible. He took it back, she most likely knew exactly what it was doing to him and was enjoying every second of it.  
  
"You are a wicked, wicked woman, Ororo Munroe," Kurt said huskily, his accent reshaping the sentence.  
  
"I know, and now I have to go change into something more comfortable." She grinned at him as she sauntered out of the room. God, he loved that woman.  
  
____________ 


	5. Part 5

Ororo heard a knock on the door of her rooms and quickly checked the clock. 9:50, he was early. "I must have done something that peaked his interest earlier," she thought, her smile turning into a smirk. "Come in," she called, knowing he'd hear.  
  
*BAMP*  
  
  
  
Kurt appeared in the center of the room an turned to face her. His mouth was open to speak, but he shut it quickly when he caught sight of the lacy negligee she had donned for the occasion. "Ororo, you look wonderful," Kurt said without any trace of artifice. She grinned at his discomposure as she crossed the floor and gave him a light kiss.  
  
"Thank you," she almost purred into his ear. The shudder that went through his body was immensely gratifying. She stepped away from him and nearly glided to the table she had set up earlier. "I hope you're hungry," she tossed over her shoulder as she uncovered the food.  
  
"Well, maybe I could stomach a little something," Kurt replied with a grin.   
  
"Good, because I ordered plenty." Ororo gave him a coy smile as she sat down. As they ate the subject coasted easily from the recent activities of the X-Men, to the political maneuvering of pro-mutant senators, and over to the latest Stephen King novel. They gotten to know each other a lot better than before, and Ororo found that exploring his mind was as much fun as exploring his body had been.  
  
"How can you like Stephen King and hate Dean Koontz?" Kurt asked incredulously.   
  
"I feel like he's always trying to steal King's spotlight," Ororo replied. "Besides, he has a creepy writing style."  
  
"It's supposed to be creepy, he writes horror," Kurt pointed out.  
  
"I am not arguing about this with you, Kurt," Ororo replied in an airy tone.  
  
"Afraid you'll lose?" Kurt challenged, his eyes glinting with mischief. It was then, at the moment he least expected it, that her pillow hit him in the face. Ororo laughed as Kurt grabbed the pillow and shot her a determined look. "Oh, mein liebe, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." She grinned, grabbing a pillow of her own and assuming a fighting stance. Then he pounced on her.  
  
Kurt tossed several pillows at her, waiting until she was deflecting another before he struck. He scored several hits, but at the cost of first pillow. As he scrambled for a new one, Ororo began pummeling him with and assault of her own. "Give up, Ororo, if you surrender now I'll go easy on you."  
  
"I don't think so, Kurt," Ororo replied. Somehow they had made it to opposite side of her bed, each of them hoarding their own pillow arsenal.   
  
Kurt's mind raced until he hit upon the perfect plan of attack. He peeked over his side of the bed and didn't see Ororo on the other side. "She must be crouching, waiting for me to try going over the bed," he thought, "and she'll certainly hear me if I do." "But if I go around the side, I may surprise her." He was about to put his plan into motion when he was hit in the back of the head. He spun quickly, just in time to see Ororo roll out from under the bed and tackle him. They both landed atop another large pillow and Ororo smiled triumphantly at him.  
  
"You may consider yourself a prisoner of war," she told him imperiously.  
  
Kurt couldn't help but smile back at her victorious air, but he just couldn't let her get away with it. With a sudden bamp, he teleported them into the air above her bed and managed to flip their positions before they landed. Ororo surprised expression caused him to laugh out loud.   
  
"You cheater," she accused, leveling a look at him that was part annoyance and part desire.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Ororo," Kurt reminded her. He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Ororo moaned, rocking her hips against his and reaching for the buttons of his shirt. She noticed that Kurt's enterprising fingers had already bared the top half of her, and his mouth was drifting downward. She gasped as his mouth latched onto her breast. She would remember later that it was a few seconds after that, that Jean knocked on the door.  
  
"Storm?" Jean called through the door.  
  
Ororo tried to push back the sensations that Kurt was causing with his tongue. "Is it important Jean?" she asked, thankful that her voice was steady. She placed her hands on either side of Kurt's head, meaning to pull him away before Jean became aware of what was going on. Kurt seemed to guess her intention and he began to press harder against her. Instantly the heavenly sensations doubled and Ororo found herself pressing Kurt closer to her. She stifled a loud moan that would have definitely given them away.  
  
"Storm, the government accidentally reactivated that Sentinel we destroyed forever ago at one of their facilities," Jean told her. "It's wreaking havoc and we have to go and shut it down permanently."  
  
"Verdammit!" Kurt cursed, drawing his head away from her breast and allowing Ororo a chance to respond.  
  
"I'll be at the Blackbird as soon as I can," she promised, hoping Jean would leave. Thankfully, Storm heard her walk off.  
  
Kurt sat up, pulling her with him. "My uniform is in my room," he said, clearly reluctant to leave her.   
  
"Mine is in the locker," Ororo said. She smiled, "Why don't you teleport down, grab mine and a spare one of yours and we'll change here?" she asked. Kurt grinned and disappeared.  
  
Ororo had time to stack all of the dishes and pile the pillows back onto the bed before Kurt reappeared. She had also divested herself of the rest of her clothing and was waiting patiently for her uniform.  
  
"Here you are," he said, tossing her the costume after running an appreciative glance up and down her body. Ororo actually blushed as he admired her, then she quickly began to dress. She finished first, and so had ample time to return the favor as he finished zipping up his black suit.  
  
She walked over to him, pressing her body completely against him and loving the way he felt. "As soon as we get back, I am going to enjoy taking that off you," she promised in a husky voice.  
  
"Likewise," Kurt murmured, kissing her deeply. With that he bamphed them to the hanger.   
  
____________  
  
Kurt walked into the Blackbird, nodding to Scott and took a seat. He saw Ororo give him a seductive smile as she sat in the pilot seat. "So, Kurt, where were you?" Scott asked, breaking Kurt's eye contact with Ororo. "The Professor said he couldn't reach you telepathically."  
  
"Hmm?" Kurt asked, turning to his friend. "Vas?"  
  
"Why couldn't the Professor reach you to tell you about the mission?" Scott reiterated.  
  
His eyes met Ororo's again. "I must have been sleeping too deeply," Kurt replied. "I was having the most wonderful dream."  
  
Scott seemed to accept this, because he turned back around in his seat and started the take-off sequence. What seemed like only a few short minutes later, the Blackbird was landing at a secret military base in Maine. The X-Men unloaded quickly, glad for the stadium-like lights that illuminated the base's grounds. They followed the trail of destruction to the monstrosity they were there to once again take down.   
  
"It's nowhere near as pretty as it was last time," Kitty commented.  
  
"I don't think they repaired it very well," Jean told her dryly. "Otherwise it wouldn't be trying to kill them all."  
  
"Good point," Kitty said. They moved in.  
  
It helped this time that the Sentinel wasn't targeting them exclusively. They were able to do much more damage in a shorter amount of time. Jean's telepathy kept most of them out of trouble while Scott and Storm hit it with lasers and lightening. Kurt teleported randomly, ripping out chunks of wiring whenever he could. Kitty's phased through it as much as she could, disrupting much of it's systems. But the decay she generated was just too slow to immediately cause the Sentinel to break down. Its eminent electronic failure only caused it to become more violent and unpredictable in the time before its shut down. It began sweeping at the X-Men with no concern for it's own preservation. It actually broke one of it's own limbs when smacking at Rogue.  
  
Ororo gauged the robot carefully before sending another lightning bolt towards it. This time she directed the bolt into it's chest, rather than it's head, where she had determined the central computer must be. The destructive shock, combined with Kitty's phasic disruption, stopped the Sentinel cold. It fell straight down and crashed into the dirt below. With it's shielding no longer up, Scott proceeded to melt it into scrap metal.   
  
"I guess we're done then," Jean said when Scott had finished.  
  
"Wait," Ororo said, scanning the battlefield. "Where is Kurt?" She kept her voice steady, refusing to panic when she didn't yet know if there was reason. Suddenly she spotted a speck of bright blue near one of the piles of ex-Sentinel. She flew down, buoyed by a friendly wind, and alighted near him. She worked quickly at freeing him, praying he wasn't seriously hurt.  
  
Jean helped her remove the last of the metal and Ororo knelt swiftly by his side. He wasn't obviously bleeding from anywhere, so Ororo moved aside to allow Jean to examine him. She was studying to be a doctor after all. "I don't think there is any internal bleeding, but his ribs are cracked," she told them.  
  
"Oh, my head," Kurt muttered, trying to sit up.  
  
"Stay laying down Kurt," Jean told him. "I want to take you to a doctor when we get back."  
  
"Ach, come on Jean, is that really necessary?" he asked plaintively.  
  
"Yes," Ororo said decisively.  
  
Kurt sighed. "As long as I have someone willing to play nursemaid, I suppose I can suffer through it," he said, giving Ororo a suggestive wink.  
  
Ororo couldn't help but smile at that as Kurt was picked up and carefully carried to the Blackbird. Ororo supervised as they laid him gently onto the cot in the back, trying not to look as though she was hovering. As soon as the others had left she leaned over him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You should be more careful," she told him.  
  
"But I thought you found my reckless charm irresistible?" he asked mock-petulantly.  
  
Ororo grinned. "I do, but now that you've cracked your ribs you have to take it easy," she said. "And taking it easy means that certain pre-planned extra-curricular activities must be put on hold."  
  
Kurt frowned thoughtfully. "I admit, I hadn't considered that aspect, mein liebe," he said. "I will have to think of a way to persuade my doctor to give me permission."  
  
Ororo kissed him again; this time the duration was much longer. In fact, they were still in the middle of it when the door slid open to admit Scott. "Guy's we're-," he cut off, staring at the weather witch and her lover. They continued to kiss, ignoring him.   
  
"Scott, what's taking so long?" Jean asked, striding up to him. She also stopped, looking with surprise at her teammates. When Storm and Nightcrawler finally came up for air, their audience was still standing dumbstruck.  
  
"Excuse me," Kurt said, his tail coming up to flick a button beside the door. It slid shut on Cyclops and Jean's stunned faces. "Where were we?" he asked, pulling Ororo back to him.  
  
____________  
  
"I didn't know they were dating," Scott said, walking out of the Blackbird beside Jean.  
  
"Neither did I," Jean said. She bit her lip, "Who are we going to send to get them out of there?"  
  
"Kitty or Rogue," Scott said firmly.  
  
"I don't want to traumatize them, what if they walk in on Kurt and Ms. Munroe when they're.... you know," she said, blushing a bit.  
  
Scott looked torn, staring at his feet. Then a new voice spoke up, solving all their problems.  
  
"Hey bub, did you manage to finally kill that big robot yet?" Logan asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Scott said. "We got it." "But Kurt got hurt and we need someone to help Ororo carry him out of the Blackbird; would you mind giving her a hand?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he said. He walked through the hanger doors towards the plane.  
  
"Lets get out of here," Jean said, grabbing his hand and heading for the elevator.  
  
"Best idea I've heard all day," Scott replied, making a run for it. He knew Wolverine would probably hunt him down and make him pay for this later, but right now he was living in the moment. He chuckled as they ascended to the upper floors. "I bet that adamantium will make a great conductor for a bolt of lightening." 


	6. Part Six Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, less than nothing, I am like the black hole of ff.net.  
  
Everyone has been saying that they expected another chapter. I thought it looked like an end, but apparently not. So, to give my fans some closure, here is the last little bit. A very tiny little bit, but the point is that I got it up! You should all thank this girl who e-mailed me for this ending. I'm sure she wanted more, but this is about all I'm up to.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You are beautiful," he murmured into her ear as they lay twined lazily around each other. It was late, much too late for truly serious conversations.  
  
"Flatterer," Ororo whispered back. She was exquisitely comfortable and felt no desire whatsoever to move.  
  
"The truth is not flattery," Kurt replied. He drew his tail gently down along her thigh delighting at her pleasant shiver and flipped her sheets over the two of them. Somehow they had lost most of the bedclothes in their earlier eagerness to reach each other. He really didn't understand how the pillows and blankets had gotten so far away. They couldn't have been that frenzied, what with her being careful not to jostle his ribs.  
  
"No, it's just a cliché," she said with a little laugh. Her hand trailed up and down his back. "I think you're going to make me fall in love with you," Ororo said. She twisted a lock of his hair around her finger.  
  
"Ah, so you've caught on to my wicked plan," Kurt said with a fair approximation of an evil chuckle. He smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. "Now what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Ororo confessed. She pressed her lips to his.   
  
"I knew I could count on you, liebe," Kurt replied.   
  
Ororo silenced him with another kiss. It became necessary to silence him several more times after that. It would be hours before they really slept. The last thing Kurt remembered before rational thought left him was that he was very glad he had no school tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Scott smiled at Jean as he stood in her doorway. "Kitty told me that she heard him too," the telepath was saying to him, "and she was all the way in the kitchen."  
  
"I'm not surprised; I bet getting hit with a bolt of lightning really hurts," Scott said with a laugh.  
  
"I can't help thinking that it was a little mean," Jean said, her smile fading a bit.  
  
"Better him than us," Scott said. He glanced at the clock. "I better let you get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, it is late," Jean replied. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Goodnight," Scott replied. He closed her door and quickly headed to his room. "Ah finally, bed," he thought in pure bliss as he sank into his not-too-hard, not-too-soft mattress. He was about to pull up the covers and fall into a deep sleep when he noticed his door was open.  
  
"Huh, I thought I closed that." he said. Scott stood up with a sigh and walked to the door. He shut it firmly then turned, fully expecting to see nothing but an empty room and a welcoming bed. Perhaps as an X-Man he should have been used to the unexpected by now.  
  
"Hello, Bub," a voice said from the shadows. *Snikt*  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
The VERY End 


End file.
